A shutter is typically a solid and stable covering for an opening. A shutter frequently consists of a frame and louvers or slats mounted within the frame.
Louvers may be fixed, i.e., having a permanently set angle with respect to the frame. Louvers may also be operable, i.e., having an angle that is adjustable with respect to the frame for permitting a desired amount of light, air, and/or liquid to pass from one side of the shutter to the other. Depending on the application and the construction of the frame, shutters can be mounted to fit within, or to overlap the opening. In addition to various functional purposes, particularly in architecture, shutters may also be employed for largely ornamental reasons.
In motor vehicles, a shutter may be employed to control and direct a stream of air to various vehicle compartments and/or subsystems. Particularly, a shutter may be positioned at the front of the vehicle, in or proximate to the grille area, and employed to cool a vehicle's powertrain, as well as enhance comfort of vehicle passengers, while minimizing aerodynamic drag on the vehicle.